Broken
by CharliEmAlO
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is a single father, raising his son Scorpius after the death of his wife, Astoria. Hermione & Ron Weasley have just finalised their divorce, with a baby due any day. When a hormonal Hermione bumps into a depressed Draco in the Hogwarts library in the middle of the night, it's a miracle she doesn't hex him on the spot...
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events, or places in this. They are all the work of the legendary JK Rowling, to whom we owe the wonder that is the Harry Potter Universe. I am simply a big fan, testing my creative writing muscles within the worlds she created.

Chapter 1

Tendrils of silver escaped Hermione's lips as she sighed deeply in the freezing corridor. She wandered aimlessly through the castle, running her fingers along the rough stone walls and watching the shadows grow and shrink in the wandlight. The meeting with Headmistress McGonagall had ended a while ago, but Hermione was too restless to go back to her guestroom. The room had seemed so cold and empty when she dropped her bag off earlier. Ron had always joined her on these trips in the past.

Hermione winced as her baby wriggled and kicked against her ribs. She put her hand on her stomach, hoping to soothe him. Instead, she felt her bump shake as he hiccupped in response. Sighing again, Hermione leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Once the baby settled, she went to walk onwards when she realised where she was. With a small smile, Hermione pused open the door opposite and went inside.

Shelves of books towered over Hermione, surrounding her with their knowledge and understanding. She waddled over to the table near the darkened window, shivering as the winter air leaked inside. Sitting in her usual seat, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the whisper of books around her.

A clatter behind her startled Hermione out of her reverie. She leapt to her feet, wand drawn.

'Granger? Put the wand down, Granger...'

Hermione blinked and looked down at her wand. It was spitting sparks, pointing steadily at the heart of the young man in front of her. She peered up into his face, taking in his pale, pointed features and white-blonde hair.

'Malfoy?'

'That's right, it's ok, just put the wand down...'

She realised he was holding his hands in the air and keeping very still. He looked worried.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, lowering her wand but staying alert.

'I could ask you the same thing, Granger. You know it's the middle of the night, right?'

Hemione's eyes narrowed and her grip on her wand tightened. Draco flinched and stepped backwards.

'I'm studying,' he told her, his pale cheeks flushing pink in the wandlight. 'Your turn, why are you skulking around Hogwarts?'

'I had a meeting with McGonagall. Ministry stuff. Didn't feel like going to bed yet so...'

'So you came to the library,' Draco interrupted. 'Makes sense. You always did have your nose buried in some book. Anyway, as delightful as this little reunion has been, I'd best be off.'

Flicking her an ironic salute, Draco sauntered out of the library without a backward glance. Hermione stared at the door, entirely perplexed. A solid kick to her bladder brought her back to the present. With another deep sigh, Hermione trudged back to the guestroom, hoping to finally get some sleep. She doubted it. She had barely slept since the break-up.


	2. Avoidance

Chapter 2

Hermione's alarm jangled next to her head and she groaned in response. She had finally dropped off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, after puzzling over seeing Draco Malfoy in the Hogwarts library. She had eventually decided that it had been a hallucination brought on by stress and sleep deprivation. That had never happened before, so maybe she needed to ask the doctor to increase her medication.

'Accio tablets,' she mumbled and ducked as her bottle of pills flew across the room.

Hermione's anti-depressants had been a big issue for Ron. He couldn't understand her reliance on muggle medicines. Hermione supposed she hadn't helped by saying that the wizarding world was centuries behind muggles in treating mental health. Or by saying that if anyone had the slightest understanding of psychology they could have identified that Voldemort was a narcissistic psychopath. That was the first night that Ron slept in the room above Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. By the end, he spent most nights there.

Grumbling, Hermione dragged herself out of bed and danced from foot to foot on the cold floor as she quickly got dressed. She stuffed her things into her bag and headed down to the kitchen to ask the house elves for some breakfast. She wasn't in the mood for small talk in the Great Hall.

Munching on a croissant, Hermione knocked on the griffin outside Headmistress McGonagall's office. It swung aside and the staircase carried her upwards.

'Wow, Hermione, you're huge! I mean, oh, er, when are you due?' Neville fidgeted with his robes as he blushed at Hermione, squinting up at her from his seat next to McGonagall.

'Hi Neville, I've only a couple more weeks to go, not long at all. How are you?' Hermione eyed the fireplace longingly, wondering how long she would need to be polite before she could go.

'I'm great thank you, I've been working with a new mutation of plant that I found while I was travelling with Hannah this summer and I'm getting some really great results. You should come down to the greenhouse and see them, it's really cool!'

'Oh, er, thanks but maybe another time. I can't stick around today, I need to go and pick Rose up from her grandparents. They're expecting me any minute, you see...'

'Oh, yes, yes of course, well it was great to see you Hermione. Tell everyone I say hi and I'll see them over Christmas.'

Silently berating herself for her rudeness, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and dropped the floo-powder into the flames.

'The Burrow,' she said, waving to McGonagall and Neville before being swept along the floo-network. With an abrupt jolt, she stopped and stepped out into chaos.


	3. Chaos

Chapter 3

A flash of blue whooshed past Hermione, closely followed by a shrieking gaggle of children on miniature broomsticks. Hermione raised an eyebrow, quidditch was normally not allowed in the house.

'Hi Hermione!' Harry called breathlessly as he ran after the children, his hair sticking up at crazy angles.

After a quick look around the Burrow, Hermione tracked down Arthur Weasley in the garden shed, tinkering with a clunky, old television.

'Er, Arthur? Where's Molly?' She asked as the TV screen flickered on and off.

'What? Oh, hi Hermione, the girls have all gone to do a bit of shopping. They'll be back soon. Harry and Teddy are babysitting while I try and finish this...'

'WELCOME TO THE EIGHT O'CLOCK NEWS,' a fuzzy newsreader shrieked, before a puff of white smoke filled the shed.

'Dammit. Oh well. Would you like a cup of tea, Hermione?' Arthur gestured towards his collection of electric kettles, in varying states of repair.

'No, thank you. I was going to go and see if Harry needed a hand...'

'Nonsense, the boys have it entirely under-'

'SMASH'

'CRASH'

'CLAAANG'

Arthur and Hermione ran into the house and found a jumble of children on the kitchen floor, surrounded by pots and pans. Harry stared woozily up at them from the bottom of the pile, his glasses hanging from an ear. Teddy was bent double in a corner, howling with laughter, his hair rapidly changing colours as tears streamed down his face.

'What exactly is going on here?' A stern voice asked from behind them. Molly Weasley stood in front of the fireplace, with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she surveyed the mess in front of her.

'Hermione! Wow, you've grown so much since I saw you! How are you doing?' Ginny stepped out of the fire and grabbed Hermione into a big hug. Ginny's eyes widened as she noticed her buried husband. A quick glance at her mother stilled the smile that tugged at her lips.

'Ah, 'Ermione, ees a pleasure to see you, you are looking magnifique!' Fleur kissed Hermione on each cheek, before stepping aside to let her daughter out of the fireplace. Victoire glanced at the scene, rolled her eyes, and left the kitchen.

A camera shutter clicked, the flash-bulb lighting up the room.

'Aww, George is going to be gutted he missed this,' chuckled Angelina as she put the camera back into her bag, then waded into the chaos to rescue her giggling children.

Once the kitchen had been put back to rights, and broomsticks had been repaired, Hermione helped Molly prepare Sunday Lunch for the masses. Hermione smiled as she watched everyone running around outside, de-gnoming the garden. A small explosion and another burst of smoke came from the shed where Arthur was still determinedly working.

'I keep telling him we can buy him a new TV if he wants one so badly, but he keeps saying he can repair this one,' Bill Weasley said, rolling his eyes as he waved his wand at the pile of carrots waiting to be chopped.

'Hi Bill, dear, I didn't hear you come in!' Molly enveloped him in a big hug, stroking his scarred face fondly.

'With all the noise in this place? I'm not surprised! I could let off a whole box of George's new fireworks in here and no-one would even notice,' Bill grinned down at his tiny mother, as her face contorted in horror.

'I resent the implication that my new range of Epic Fireworks For Every Occasion would be anything but attention grabbing,' George pouted from the doorway. 'Bloody hell Hermione, you look like you're about to pop! Can you even get through doorways?!'

'Charming, George, as always. It's a wonder Angelina didn't hex you into the next century when she was pregnant.'

'Not for lack of trying, I assure you, but that's the problem with marrying someone from a big family – they're pretty good at ducking,' Angelina told Hermione, pulling a face at her husband. George struck a pose of mock distress, before grabbing his wife and dipping her into a dramatic kiss.

'Get a room, for Merlin's sake,' Ron grumbled as he walked through the back door, scowling at the couple. He nodded curtly at Hermione then stomped upstairs, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

'Sooo, lunch is nearly ready. Why don't you sit down Hermione, dear? You're starting to look a little tired. I'll make you a cup of tea...' Molly twittered, as she flicked her wand at the teapot.


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

Staggering slightly under Rose's weight, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into her dark bedroom and gently placed her sleeping daughter onto the bed. Exhausted by the enthusiasm of her family, Hermione curled up next to Rose, too tired to get changed. She waved her wand at the duvet, covering them both up before falling asleep.

Hermione woke up suddenly, clutching her arm and biting her lip to keep from screaming. The silent house seemed to close in around her, the darkness was suffocating. Gasping, Hermione lurched from the bed, trying not to wake Rose. She staggered to the bathroom, flicking lights on and pushing the shadows away. She leaned over the sink, splashing cold water onto her face. Hermione rolled the sleeve up on her left arm. A single tear dripped down her cheek and onto the word 'MUDBLOOD', crudely carved into her skin ten years earlier by Bellatrix Lestrange. The healers had done their best to improve the scars from her arm, but the scars left on her mind were far worse, the nightmarish memories waking her up at night.

Shivering, Hermione covered her arm up again and went downstairs. She wrapped herself in a blanket and heated a small pan of milk on the stove. Mixing in heaped teaspoons of chocolate powder into the warm liquid, Hermione felt her body relax a little. She had found over the years that such simple, muggle activities helped her feel calmer. Pouring the hot chocolate into a mug, Hermione added cream and marshmallows, then settled onto the sofa to watch trashy night-time TV shows. Watching muggles scream at each other and complain about their bizarre relationship problems on TV made her feel a little more normal.

At least her and Ron had made the mature, mutual decision to get a divorce, without any of that drama or dragging others into their mess. Hermione angrily brushed a tear away, scolding herself. They had both agreed that it was for the best. They were too tired of fighting over nothing. Neither of them had anything left to give any more, and it was unfair on Rose to keep pretending otherwise.

Hermione glanced at the unopened envelope sitting on the coffee table, concealing the broken truth of her failed marriage. Tomorrow. She would open it tomorrow.


	5. Innocence

Chapter 5

'Mama? Mamaaaa!' Rose hollered from the top of the stairs, grinning cheekily over the top of the baby-gate.

'Here I am, Rosie, good morning,' Hermione smiled up at her as she waddled precariously up the stairs to unlock the gate. 'What would you like for breakfast?'

'Powwidge, pweese!' Rose toddled downstairs and into the kitchen after her mother. Suddenly she ran over to the patio window, shrieking with laughter. 'Wassat, mama? Pwitty, pwitty!'

The window clouded over as Rose pressed her nose against the glass, her brown eyes wide. Hermione glanced outside and smiled as she saw tiny snowflakes floating from the steel-grey sky. Putting the bowl of porridge aside, Hermione took Rose by the hand and led her outside into the back garden.

Hermione shivered in her pjs, laughing as her daughter ran through the frosted grass trying to catch snowflakes. Rose's hair sparkled as snow settled into her dark red curls.

'Come on, Rosie, time to go and get some breakfast. You can come back outside and play when you've got dressed.'

Rose sighed and trudged back into the house, her nose and cheeks pink from the cold. They settled at the table, munching their breakfast quietly as Rose stared out of the window, transfixed. As soon as Rose finished her last mouthful, she ran into the kitchen with her bowl then stood next to Hermione, impatiently hopping about as she waited for her to finish eating.

'Time-a get dwessed! Go-go-go!' Rose shouted, pulling the sleeve of Hermione's dressing gown and dragging her upstairs. They had just finished bundling up when Hermione heard a tapping at the bedroom window. A small owl was perched on the window ledge outside, with a small letter in it's beak. Hermione let it in and relieved it of the letter. The owl swooped around the bedroom at dizzying speeds, while Rose tried to catch it.

'Rose, Auntie Ginny says they have lots of snow at their house, would you like to go and play with James and Albus?'

'Yeah! Go pway!' Rose stuffed her feet into her boots, grabbed her coat, then waited by the fireplace for her mother.

'I was thinking we could drive over there today...'

'No car. Fwoo. Go fast-fast-fast!'

Hermione pulled a face at her strong-willed daughter, who smiled sweetly back. Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo-powder and picked up Rose.

'Hey Pig, want a ride back home? Rose, hold Pig gently would you?'

The owl flew over to Rose and hooted it's own instructions to her, before landing on her palm. Hermione, Rose and Pig squeezed into the fireplace and whooshed to Godric's Hollow.


	6. Relax

Chapter 6

Hermione and Ginny sat in the patio of Ginny's garden, huddled around a jar of blue fire, watching the three children play. Rose and Albus teamed up against James, slipping after him in the few inches of snow, pelting him with powdery clumps. James ducked behind a bush, then leapt out at the two toddlers with a snowball in each hand. Rose skipped away, laughing delightedly, while Albus was caught in the chest and stared in shock at his big brother.

'So, what's this I hear from mum about a long meeting at Hogwarts?' Ginny turned to Hermione, her eyebrow raised disapprovingly. Hermione kept quiet, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. 'Hermione! You are on maternity leave! You're supposed to be _resting_ not working!'

'I know, I know! But it was important, I'm so close to getting the Lycanthropy Anti-Discrimiantion Act passed through, that I couldn't just leave it. You know that Hogwarts' support in accepting students affected by lycanthropy is absolutely key to its success...'

'Hermione, I know how important this Act is for you. It is for us too, but you've been working on it for years now. Taking a few months out surely wouldn't hurt?'

'I wanted to have it passed before Teddy started school,' Hermione whispered quietly.

'I know, I get that. But you need to take care of you and the baby as well. You haven't had an easy pregnancy this time around, then there's everything that went on with you and Ron. Let us help you. We all loved Remus too...'

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek as Ginny reached over and squeeze her hand. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Hermione gave herself a small shake and briskly wiped her cheeks.

'Is Teddy excited to start school next year? Only 10 more months to go! I bet Harry is absolutely freaking out?'

'Seriously, it's crazy,' Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 'He's already taken Teddy to Diagon Alley about a hundred times to buy him everything he needs. He's being the ultimate aeroplane dad right now!'

'...helicopter dad...'

'Whatever. Andromeda keeps trying to be all calm and aloof about the whole thing, but I think she's getting pretty emotional as well. Think we'll need to take umbrellas to King's Cross when we take him to the train, the amount of crying they're all going to be doing!'

'At least this means Harry might have calmed down about the whole thing by the time James heads off to school...?'

'Sure, because Harry is well-known for his calm and rational behaviour...'

The two women laughed, the tension floating away like a flurry of snowflakes.

'Speaking of Diagon Alley, why don't you go do some shopping for a bit and I'll look after Rose? Ron isn't there,' Ginny reassured Hermione quickly when she hesitated. 'He's up at Hogsmeade, him and George finally convinced old Zonko to sell so he's finalising the paperwork and drawing up the plans for their expansion. Go on, you know you want to go and get some more baby stuff!'

'I don't know, I've just been away from Rose for two days already...' Ginny fixed Hermione with a firm look. 'Ok, ok! I could do with a few more baby robes...'


	7. Panic

Chapter 7

Hermione stepped out of 'Wizardlings and Witchette's Baby Supplies', wincing as her stomach twinged.

'Oomph, guess the Leaky Cauldron lunch special didn't agree with me today...' she mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Hermione opened her tiny handbag, rummaging through the depths of new books, bags of baby robes, and cat food, looking for her purse. She was just counting up her coins, trying to decide whether she needed to make a stop at Gringott's, when a searing pain coursed through her body. Gasping, Hermione staggered into a nearby alleyway, leaning against the cool wall. Panic bubbled up as another wave of pain ripped through her. Grabbing her arm, Hermione tried to take deep breaths as her vision clouded. It had been a long time since she'd suffered a panic attack like this.

'Granger? Oh, shit! Granger! Hermione! Can you hear me?'

Hermione stared blankly up at the blonde man slapping her face.

'How did I get down here?' She mumbled, dimly realising she was sprawled on the cobbled floor.

'Hermione, I need to get you to St Mungo's, will you let me apparate you? Shit, stay with me, come on, look at me...' He hoisted her up and wrapped his arm around her waist as her head lolled from side to side. 'I'm going to apparate us, I need you to trust me, ok? Just let me do it and don't fight me. The last thing you need is to get yourself splinched...'

There was a loud pop and Hermione felt as though she was being squeezed from all directions. The shock brought her back to full consciousness and she saw she was stood outside the glass window that was the entrance to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. An arm tightened around her and with a start she realised that Draco Malfoy was flashing a badge to the mannequin in the window, who nodded back at him. Draco pulled her into the hospital and Hermione was assaulted with the sounds and smells that accompanied hospitals all around the world.

'Draco? What are you doing here, I thought you left for the day?' The Welcome Witch smiled at Draco from her desk, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

'I did, but Hermione here needs to get to the maternity ward immediately...' Draco explained, dragging Hermione along a corridor. Hermione looked down in bewilderment and realised that waters had broken, and her robes were sticky with blood.

Mediwizards swarmed around Hermione, hustling her into a bed and forcing nasty-tasting potions down her throat.

'Hermione, where is your husband?' Draco's face swam into view above her. 'I'm going to send him an owl letting him know what's happening, where is he?'

'Not husband...' she mumbled, feeling like she was moving through treacle. 'Not any more...'

'What? Never mind. Where is the father? Is it Ron? I need to send him an owl...'

'Ron...Hogsmeade...' Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, then she lurched upwards in panic. 'Rose! Must get to...with Ginny...Godric's Hollow...'

'Don't worry, Hermione, I'll let Ginny know as well. Rose will be fine. You just need to relax...'

Darkness closed in around Hermione as she was levitated at speed down a corridor.


	8. PTSD

Chapter 8

Pain. Constant. Fear. Agony. Stabbing. Panic!

'Madam, madam you need to relax. We're trying to help you. Can I get some more sleeping draught over here please? Mr Malfoy, pass me the potion bottle...'

Malfoy? Malfoy! No! Help! Trapped!

'Madam, stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself. I just need you to take this potion so we can operate...'

Stabbing. Slicing. Hurting. Torture!

'Granger, look at me. Dammit woman, look at me! Ron is on his way...'

Ron? No! Run! Escape! Harry! Quick!

'Hermione, breathe. You're in the hospital. They're here to help. Keep breathing. We need you to calm down so they can try and save our baby...'

Baby? Rose. Bump. Pain. Malfoy? Malfoy! No! Help! Trapped!

'She gets like this sometimes. She takes some muggle medication for it. I think she said it's PMSTDY-something or other?'

'PTSD'

'Yeah, that's the one. Sometimes when she's in pain it triggers the attacks...'

Attack? No! Ron! Quick! Run!

'Mr Weasley, I need you to hold her still for a moment. Mr Malfoy, can you open her mouth? Yes, just like that, keep holding her while I give her this potion...there, that should knock her out...'

Drifting. Floating. Echoes. Darkness...


	9. Miracle

Chapter 9

Hermione felt as though she was floating in a sea of black. Somewhere above her she could hear the sound of an angry baby, squalling. She swam towards the sound, to find the baby.

'Look, did you see that? I think she's waking up...'

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and Ron's worried, freckled face came into focus. He held a screaming bundle in his arms, rocking it gently. Harry was perched on a chair, his pale face creased with concern. Hermione's mother swept her up into a hug and her father peered nervously at her while patting his wife's back soothingly. When her parents moved back, Ron stepped forward.

'Look, we have a son,' he whispered, beaming down at the red-faced baby.

Harry helped Hermione to sit up, careful not to knock the bandages wrapped around her stomach. Ron passed the baby to Hermione, who stared at her son in wonder.

'Hello baby, it's nice to meet you. Yes it is, I feel like I've known you forever,' Hermione cooed at him. He wrapped his tiny fist around her finger, his face screwed up with anger. 'Are you hungry? Hey? Here, let's see if that will make you feel better. Good boy, was that it? You were just hungry? Got to feed you up to be big and strong, you'll be a football player one day, the way you were kicking my organs about, yes you were!'

'Have you thought of a name for him yet?' Hermione's mum asked, smiling at her daughter.

'Hugo,' Ron said, with a quick glance at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded serenely, still cooing at her baby.

'Where is Rose?' Hermione asked, looking around the room in panic.

'She's at our house, Ginny and Molly are looking after her and the boys,' Harry was quick to reassure her. 'They're going to bring her to visit, now that we know you're both ok.'

A Mediwizard knocked on the door, carrying a tray of potions and her wand. Hermione's visitors stepped outside while she examined Hermione and Hugo.

'You gave us quite a scare, Missy,' the Mediwizard told Hermione as she weighed Hugo in a strange contraption, full of wheels and pulleys. 'We thought we were going to lose you both for a little while there. But you're a strong woman and you pulled through.'

She fussed around Hermione's stomach, changing the bandages and cleaning the wounds from the operation.

'What happened?'

'We're not quite sure. You went into labour but then there were some complications. Lucky for you that Mr Malfoy was around! Things might not have had such a happy ending otherwise. He got you here just in time.' She didn't seem to notice Hermione's derisive snort. 'Now then, you need to take this potion three times a day for a week, this one each morning for a month and this one at exactly midnight tonight. Can you remember all that? They're all labelled and the volunteers will come around to remind you when the time comes for each one. Can I get you anything?'

'No, I think I'm alright. Thank you.'

The Mediwizard bustled back out of the room just as a red-haired whirlwind rushed past her.

'Mama! Where baby at? See it! See it baby!' Rose hopped around the room, peering into corners as though her brother was playing Hide-And-Seek.

'Here he is, come and see. Would you like to hold him?' Rose's curls bounced as she nodded vigorously. 'Ok, sit down here next to me, and be really careful. You got him? Good girl, well done! Can someone pass me my phone? I need a photo of this, it's in my bag, hurry!'

Hermione's dad took his mobile phone out of his pocket and took photos of Hermione, Rose and Hugo, while Harry rummaged through Hermione's bag. He winced as he bumped the stack of books over and heard them tumbling down inside the bag. He passed Hermione her phone and grinned as she took photos of her babies. Ron hovered nearby, suddenly feeling insecure about how he fitted in these days.

'Come here Ron, come and be in a selfie with us,' Hermione suggested, shyly.

Ron crouched next to Rose and Hugo, smiling adoringly at his two children.


	10. Midnight

Chapter 10

The sound of knocking roused Hermione from her fitful sleep. She blinked drowsily, unsure of where she was.

'Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head,' a sarcastic voice drawled from the doorway. 'Time for you to take your midnight potion...'

'What are you doing here?' Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up, her body feeling like one huge ache.

'Now, now, is that any way to speak to your rescuer?' Draco wandered over to Hugo's crib and smiled down at him. 'Well hello little man, you're an alert fellow aren't you? Here, do you want to go see mummy?' Draco picked Hugo up and rocked him tenderly.

'Aren't the medical volunteers supposed to be the ones reminding me about the potions?'

'That's right, that's why I'm here!'

'You're a medical volunteer? You?'

'Well, well, the years certainly haven't dulled your mind have they? Yes, I'm a medical volunteer. I take the midnight til 8am shift three nights a week.'

'Why?'

'So I can still go to work at the Ministry and so I don't miss out on too much time with my son. I'd rather miss out on sleep than seeing Scorpius.'

'No, I meant, why do you volunteer here? Are you always in the maternity ward?'

'Nah, I rotate around the different floors. You're just lucky that this is my stint on this ward.'

'You're avoiding my question,' Hermione accused.

'And you're avoiding taking your potion. Now, be a good girl and have your potion, then I will let you hold your baby.'

'You can't use my baby as bribery!'

'Sure I can. Now hurry up. It's already past midnight.'

Grumbling, Hermione held her nose and swiftly downed the foul potion. She felt the soothing coolness spread through her body and sighed in relief.

'See, all better. Now here you go,' Draco gently passed Hugo to Hermione. 'I'll be back once I've finished my rounds to put him back in his crib. Do not try and do it yourself. You're on strict bed-rest, understood?'

Hermione frowned, bristling at following Draco's orders. He sighed.

'I am trying to help you here. I'm charged with your care. You will be stuck here longer if you don't do as you're told. The quicker you get better, the quicker you get to go home.'

Hermione nodded sullenly.

'Tell you what, if you behave and follow orders, then before you're discharged I'll tell you why I volunteer here. How's that?'

'You're bribing me again,' she muttered.

'I know, and it's working,' Draco smirked at her, then strutted out of the room.


	11. Confusion

Chapter 11

'Hello there, Hermione, how are you?' Luna wandered dreamily into the hospital room a week later, a large parcel in her hands.

'Luna! I'm doing ok thank you, how was Peru?'

'It was lovely thank you, Rolf and I had a lot of fun. I brought Hugo a gift, it's based on an ancient Aztec charm to keep pikulghnups at bay. You hang it over the baby's crib. May I?'

'Uh...sure?'

Luna drifted over to Hugo's crib, chattering away to him about magical beasts as though he understood. She waggled her wand and hundreds of bright, tiny pieces floated up out of the paper wrappings. Hugo fell silent as the pieces swirled overhead, moving faster until they formed a delicate mobile above him. Luna smiled distantly.

'Uh, Luna, what's that on your finger...?'

Luna looked down at the intricate gold band on her left hand, studded with pink diamonds.

'Oh, this?' She lifted her hand and smiled as her ring sparkled in the sunshine. 'Rolf and I got married while we were away. Didn't we tell you?'

'No, no you didn't. Congratulations! That's fantastic news!'

'Yes, we're both very happy. Ah, hello cousin, how are you?'

Hermione looked around in confusion and saw Draco roll his eyes as he loitered in the doorway.

'Hi Luna, how were your travels?'

'They were most lovely, thank you. Well, I had best be going. Please tell Aunt Narcissa that I'll come and see her soon, would you? Bye Hermione! It was a delight to meet you Hugo.'

Draco stepped aside as Luna floated out of the room, Hermione staring in confusion as she left.

'So, how is my most stubborn patient this morning?' Draco asked, dropping into a chair at the end of Hermione's bed.

'You two are cousins?!'

'Apparently. Turns out father was her mother's big brother, except the family disowned her when she wasn't Sorted into Slytherin...'

'They disowned an 11 year old for not being Sorted into a house they approved of?!'

Draco shrugged awkwardly, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

'How are you feeling today anyway? Is Hugo doing ok?' Draco asked, finally, breaking the tense silence.

'Yes, thank you. The Mediwizards say we may be allowed home soon...'

'Oh, well, that's good. I'll be able to work in peace without falling over your constant flow of visitors!'

'Don't forget, you promised that before I left you'd tell me why you volunteer here...'

'Oh I haven't forgotten. It's not a very interesting story though...'

'I think I'll be the judge of that! I'm intrigued to know why Draco Malfoy of all people is behaving so altruistically, rather than clawing his way up through the ranks of the Ministry...'

'Because, despite what my dearly-departed father believed, power isn't everything!' Draco snapped suddenly.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, lost for words. Draco stormed out of the room, leaving her unsure what she had said to upset him.

The next morning, Hermione walked slowly around the room, keeping glancing at the doorway as she gently rocked Hugo. A stranger knocked on the door quietly, careful not to disturb Hugo as he dropped off to sleep.

'Good morning, Mrs Weasley,' the young woman smiled broadly at Hermione. 'I'm Volunteer Gracie, I'm here to see if you need anything and to check your bandages today.'

'Gracie? But...where's...never mind. Good morning.' Hermione resisted peering around the woman into the hospital corridor.

Volunteer Gracie was friendly and chatty as she reviewed Hermione and Hugo. She was telling Hermione about her aspirations to be a healer when Hermione heard Draco talking in the hallway. His voice was kind and gentle. She crept closer to the door and saw him crouched down, talking to a little girl who was clinging to an old woman's hand. Hermione stared in wonder as Draco reassured the small child and gave her a lollipop.

As the woman and the little girl walked away, Draco stood up and sighed wearily. He ran his hand across his face and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he glanced at Hermione's room. When he saw her watching him, his face set into a scowl and he strolled off down the corridor.

'He's a funny one, Volunteer Draco,' Gracie said, making Hermione jump. 'Tries to pretend he's all tough and uncaring, but get him talking about his little boy and he turns into a total mush. Shame about his wife though...'

'His wife? Why, what happened?'

'She died last year. He doesn't talk about it, though. One of the healers told me about it, after he shouted at me for something one day. What do you reckon, has it been enough of a grieving period for me to give it a go? I never could resist the quiet, brooding types...' Gracie winked at Hermione before heading to see the next patient.

Hermione shook her head. Draco frustrated and intrigued her on a constant basis. She just couldn't figure him out.


	12. Laughter

Chapter 12

Hermione prowled around the room like a captive tigress. Two weeks of confinement in St Mungo's had driven her to the ends of her patience, which was limited at the best of times. A week ago Hermione had been told she could go home soon. A further complication had come up, trapping her for longer. She stared out of the window, bracing her arms on the cold window-ledge. Her breath fogged up the glass as she watched muggles hurrying past, slipping through the dirty sludge covering the London streets.

Hugo started waking up and fussing in his crib, pulling Hermione out of her reverie. She settled into the comfy rocking chair with him, crooning to him as she fed her hungry baby. She marvelled each day at how much he was growing. After burping and changing Hugo, Hermione settled him on her lap and conjured sparks of lights to amuse him. Hugo burbled, making her smile. Hermione glanced over to her bed, covered in pieces of parchment. Ginny had finally relented and brought in Hermione's work, in a bid to keep her from hexing everyone in sight .

Hermione was too restless today to be productive. Instead, she changed out of her pjs and into a knitted dress, wriggling into a pair of leggings and boots. Hermione was just easing Hugo's arm into his baby robes when she heard a long-suffering sigh from the doorway.

'And where exactly do you think you are going?' Draco raised an eyebrow at her, a thick coat slung over his arm. Hermione mockingly quirked her own eyebrow in reply.

'Oh, so you're speaking to me again are you?'

'If you're planning on making a break for it,' Draco continued, ignoring her. 'I should tell you that I have a duty of care to stop you. Not that I want to, mind, I hear you've been an absolute nightmare this week, Little Miss Grouchy-Robes, so it would be entirely for your own good. The other volunteers will probably curse me into the next century for not letting you get out of their hair...'

'Have you quite finished, Volunteer Malfoy?' Hermione huffed, primly.

'Why yes, Mrs Weasley, I believe I have made myself sufficiently clear,' Draco replied, matching her tone.

'Then allow me to inform you, Volunteer Malfoy, that I have no intention of leaving this excellent establishment until I have been declared fit to do so. I simply desire a change of scenery and wish to partake in the nourishing cuisine available upon the fifth floor...'

'Very well, Mrs Weasley, allow me to escort you and Master Weasley to said establishment,' Draco said with a bow, offering her his arm.

Hermione curtsied in reply and delicately rested her fingers on the proffered forearm. They solemnly walked out of the room, noses in the air. They managed to reach the staircase before Hermione gave in to the bubble of laughter fighting to escape her lips. Draco attempted to look haughtily offended, an expression she well recognised, though his eyes crinkled with mirth.

'You're crazy, Granger, you know that?' Draco shook his head and herded her up the stairs, still not trusting her to not try and make a run for the exit. Hermione pulled a face, then sauntered ahead of him.

By the time Hermione reached the third floor, her pace had slowed and she was starting to feel a little out of breath.

'Tired, Granger?' Draco asked, grinning.

' _You_ try spending nine months slowly changing until you look like a snake that swallowed a pig and half as graceful, then being stuck in a god-forsaken room for weeks with nothing to do but walk around in tiny-ass circles!' Hermione wheezed at him angrily.

'Well that's some very...specific imagery...' Draco's mouth twitched. He flinched as Hermione lurched forwards and pushed past him.

The Visitor's Tearoom was lavishly strewn with Christmas decorations and a small fir-tree was enchanted to sing carols to passers-by, in a grating, off-key jingle. The witches and wizards behind the counter wore lopsided pointed hats in festive colours, their smiles becoming fixed as the tree launched into another song.

Draco spotted an empty table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Hermione to sit down. She watched him suspiciously, thinking he was mocking her. He sat down in his own seat and looked puzzled when he noticed her expression. A young teenage wizard in a red hoodie with a flashing reindeer walked over to their table.

'Hi there, my name is Alex and I will be your server today,' he said in a bored voice. 'What can I get you?'

'Could you come back in a minute, please Alex?' Draco asked, smiling as he watched Hermione reading the menu intently, absently bouncing Hugo on her knee. Alex shrugged and slouched away.

'What would you recommend?' Hermione asked, startling Draco. She giggled as he looked at her sheepishly, having been pulling faces at Hugo.

'Me? Well, I like the scones they make here, though Scorpius is quite partial to the mince pies and mother likes the Victoria sponge cakes.'

'Hmm, that doesn't really help narrow it down at all!' Hermione frowned at the menu again, her lips pursed in concentration.

'They have an afternoon tea option which has a selection of the different cakes...'

'But it's only 9am!'

'How astute of you,' Draco rolled his eyes. 'That's just the name, you can order it whenever you like.' He waved Alex over. 'Yes, I think we're ready to order. I'd like a large cappuccino and a fruit scone with jam and clotted cream, thank you.'

'Ummm...could I please have the afternoon tea?

'Absolutely, can I get either of you anything else?'

'No,' Draco glanced at Hermione, who nodded, 'That's everything, thank you.'

'So, how old is Scorpius?' Hermione asked, shyly.

'He turned two last month,' Draco smiled fondly at the mention of his son.

'How lovely! He'll be in the same Hogwarts year as Rose and Albus. I mean, unless he's going to one of the other schools? I didn't mean to assume...'

'Nah, he'll be going to Hogwarts for sure,' Draco laughed as Hermione stuttered into silence. 'It'll be hard enough having him away for most of the year, without packing him off to another country as well. Besides, there's much more parent involvement these days. You can bet I'll be going to every Quidditch game if he makes the team!'

'Decked out in the full team colours, head-to-toe?'

'Of course! Got to show proper team spirit! Besides, everyone knows it's a parents job to thoroughly embarrass their kid at every opportunity!'

'And you say I'm crazy...'

'Oh yeah, like you wouldn't be the same! I remember you went to every single one of Potty and Weasel's games. I bet you'll end up being one of those parents who wears absurd hats and heckles the ref...'

'Me? I seem to remember you were the one who got into fights at most games, I think _you'll_ be the parent who keeps yelling obscenities and has to be escorted off the grounds! " _Mr_ Malfoy, _really,_ "' Hermione said in a devastating imitation of Headmistress McGonagall, '"Please remember that this is a _school_ and such language will _not_ be tolerated here. You may wait in my office until the match has finished..."'

They both dissolved into fits of laughter and were still giggling when Alex delivered their food and drinks.

'Here, let me take Hugo so you can eat,' Draco said, reaching over to Hermione.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Draco's hand brushed against her arm and a wave of musky aftershave momentarily invaded her senses. She quickly grabbed the teacup and sipped the scalding liquid, trying to hide the mortifying blush creeping across her cheeks. A sideways glance at Draco reassured her, he was entirely transfixed by Hugo.

She really needed to get out of hospital soon, this place was clearly affecting her mind...


	13. Memories

Chapter 13

'I cannot _believe_ I forgot my purse! I am so embarrassed!'

'Don't beat yourself up, Granger. You just came down with a case of Baby-Brainitis. It happens to the best of women. Astoria once left Scorpius in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour...'

'She didn't?!'

'Yup, she did! She'd been struggling a lot with Baby Brain, so she'd taken to counting everything she had with her, to make sure she didn't forget anything. She knew she went into Diagon Alley with two items – the pram and her handbag. She knew she left Diagon Alley with two items – her handbag and her shopping bag. She didn't realise until she got home and went to take Scorpius out of the pram. She was so hysterical she couldn't apparate back to get him, she had to take the Knight Bus!'

'Oh no! Was Scorpius alright?!'

'Of course he was, the little monster slept through the whole thing, didn't even notice! Old Fortescue just wheeled the pram behind the counter and kept on serving until he figured out whose baby it was!'

'Surely you're joking?'

'Nope! It's all true, I swear! She started asking her friends about memory-enhancing potions after that, though,' Draco's smile suddenly faded.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, gingerly.

'I was working late at the Ministry one night,' Draco said dully, his eyes haunted. 'When I came home, I could hear Scorpius screaming himself hoarse. The house reeked of burnt chilli. I ran through the house and found her collapsed on the kitchen floor, with Scorpius in his playpen nearby. Her whole face was purple, swollen beyond recognition. Turns out she had a severe allergy to one of the ingredients and went into anaphylactic shock. She survived the whole Wizarding War. Her family went into hiding after they were branded blood traitors for hiding fugitives, did you know that? There was a price on her head, same as you. Escaped the Snatchers three times. Only to get bumped off by something so trivial.' Draco laughed hollowly.

Hermione reached across the distance between them and patted his arm awkwardly. A tear trickled down Draco's cheek. She pulled him into a hug, stroking his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. After a few moments, Draco stumbled backwards, his pale face red with embarrassment.

'Anyway,' he said briskly, wiping his face. 'That's when I decided I wanted to re-train as a Healer. My job at the Ministry was never exactly fulfilling, but it was what I'd always been expected to do. Plus I wasn't exactly qualified for much else. The world doesn't look so kindly on an ex-Death Eater. Especially not one called Malfoy.' Draco's face contorted with self-loathing.

Hermione stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

'I asked McGonagall if it was possible to take my NEWTs. She sent me a few pamphlets and the list of text books I needed, then offered to let me use the library whenever I wanted. Even got the professors to agree to tutor me some evenings and put in a good word for me to get some work experience here.' Draco shook his head in disbelief. 'Incredible woman, really.'

'So...you're raising your son as a single father, working at the Ministry, volunteering here _and_ studying for your NEWTs? When do you _sleep_?!' Hermione was awed.

'I don't sleep much,' Draco shrugged. 'Too many memories, you know?'

'Yeah. I know.' Hermione whispered, unconsciously rubbing her arm. She stopped quickly when she noticed what she was doing, then realised Draco was doing the same.

Without speaking, Hermione reached over and grabbed Draco's left arm. She pushed up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. It had faded over the years, but the snake entwined around a staring skull was still visible. Draco snatched his hand back and anxiously shoved his sleeve back down over it, refusing to look at Hermione.

'Draco, I-'

'I have to go,' he mumbled and tripped backwards away from Hermione.

'Draco, wait!'

Draco paused, his eyes downcast. Hermione didn't know what to say. She had never seen a Dark Mark so closely before, though she always suspected he had one.

'Would you...would you let me pay you back for the food?' She asked, lamely.

Draco looked up at her with a dry smile, hiding his emotions once again behind a mask of indifference.

'Nah, call it an early Christmas present,' he said, his voice loud with false cheer, before hurrying away.


	14. Letter

Chapter 14

Draco rushed through the hospital as soon as he finished his shift in the Magical Artefacts wing. He skidded to a halt outside Hermione's room, trying to recover his air of nonchalance. He knocked on the door and was surprised when there was no response. He pushed the door open shyly and found that the room was empty, save for a piece of parchment left on the neatly made bed. He walked around the room, a little lost for words. He had hoped to apologise for his mercurial behaviour the day before, now it seemed he had missed his chance.

Draco sat heavily in one of the chairs, then noticed that the folded parchment had his name on it. He reached over and picked it up.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Thank you for everything you have done for Hugo and I. I will be eternally grateful for your quick thinking and excellent care. It has been a pleasure getting to know you a little better during these last couple of weeks. I hope that my grouchiness and constant flow of guests wasn't too much of an inconvenience!_

 _You and Scorpius are welcome at my house at any time. It would be an honour to meet your son, before he becomes a dot in the sky during Quidditch matches at Hogwarts! Rose is always excited to meet new people and I'm sure she would have a lot of fun playing with Scorpius._

 _I hope I am not over-stepping any boundaries by saying this, though it's easier to write such things in a letter anyway, but the mark on your arm is nothing to be ashamed of. It is simply a reminder of days gone by. Looking back, I believe you were never truly that person then, and you are certainly not that person now. I have scars on my own arm that prove that how others view me is not how I am forced to see myself. Allow yours to do the same for you._

 _Good luck with your NEWTs, you are going to make an incredible healer._

 _Kind regards,'_

 _Hermione_

'Typical mushy crap,' Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes fiercely. 'Just what you'd expect from a do-goody Gryffindor.' He folded the parchment and carefully put it in his pocket. 'Next she'll be talking about hugging Hufflepuffs and saving the flobberworms...'


	15. Fighting

Chapter 15

'Want it,' Scorpius frowned at Rose, reaching to grab the cuddly rabbit from her hands.

'No, mine!' Rose snatched her toy out of his way, eyes narrowing.

'Want it. Have it!' Scorpius lunched forwards, clutching at the toy.

'No! MINE!' Rose shouted, pushing him away.

Hermione and Draco heard the children start shrieking. Hermione dropped the kettle back onto the kitchen counter and raced into her living room. Draco ran after her, the coffee jar still in his hands. Rose and Scorpius were rolling around the floor, screaming and punching at each other. The ceiling lights flickered on and off, as cushions flew around the room. Hugo lay in his Moses basket, giggling and waving his chubby fists as each cushion soared overhead.

Draco threw Scorpius over his shoulder and carried him over to the sofa, still screaming. Hermione plopped Rose onto the Time Out Chair. Rose put her thumb in her mouth, glaring mutinously over at Scorpius.

'...absolutely unacceptable. We are guests in their house. I expect better from you, young man!' Draco was saying to Scorpius, wagging his finger.

'Rose, that was no way to treat a guest. I know that you know how to behave. What was that all about?' Hermione raised an eyebrow as Rose sat in silence, determinedly sucking her thumb. 'Rose. I asked you a question. Why were you fighting?'

'My bunny. Not his. Boy not have it,' Rose muttered, glowering.

'You were fighting over Floppy Bunny?' Hermione spotted the toy, lost under the sofa in the argument. 'I think Floppy Bunny can have a Time Out too, then.' Hermione put the bunny on top of the bookshelf, out of harms way.

'Mine! My have it!' Scorpius yelled, pointing at the bunny, ignoring the angry stare from Rose.

'Scorpius, no. That belongs to Rose, not you. You can't have it. Sorry Hermione, he's, well he's an only child and after his mother...well I suppose he's a little bit indulged...'

'No surprise there, he is a Malfoy after all! Rose just has so many cousins she's used to a "hit hard, hit fast" kind of world...'

'Punch first, ask questions later? Not shocked, I remember her father and uncles lived by that philosophy back in the day. You did too, now that I think about it...'

'That was one time! And you totally deserved it...'

'You broke my nose!'

'You were an arse!'

'Yeah, I was. Sorry.'

'You...wait, what? Did you, Draco Malfoy of the most ancient and noble house, just apologise? To a mudblood?'

'Don't call yourself that. Yes, I did, because you're right – I was. And it's the Black family that referred to themselves as most ancient and noble, not the Malfoys.'

'Did the Malfoys just stick with "pompous, arrogant and rich elitists" instead?'

'Harsh. No, we prefer "I can't hear your inferiority over the sound of our wealth and status" thank you very much...'

Draco and Hermione grinned at each other. Bored of being ignored, Rose and Scorpius started to grumble, bringing their parents attention back to them.

'Shall we go to the park?' Hermione suggested, finding it a little hard to breathe. Her tiny house seemed a lot smaller when Draco smiled at her like that.

'You! What are you doing here?!' Ron was stood in the doorway, wand pointed fiercely at Draco.

Rose and Scorpius stopped fussing and stared at Ron in bewilderment.

'...Dada?' Rose said, uncertainly.

'Expelliarmus!'

Ron's wand flew out of his grip and into Hermione's waiting hand. He gaped at her as she pointed her wand at him.

'You. Outside. Now.' She ordered Ron, her face like thunder.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Ron exploded as soon as they stepped out of the front door.

'I invited him. Rose and Scorpius are having a play-date.'

'You did _what_?! I don't want a Death Eater near my children!'

'Excuse me?' Hermione's voice was dangerously quiet.

'You heard me! I will not allow him near my children!'

'He saved my _life_! And Hugo's!'

'Damn right he did, he owed us after all the times we bloody saved his!'

'Unbelievable. People change!'

'Not that much. Not him.'

'No. _You_ haven't changed. You're still a stubborn, intolerant, immature bastard. I can't believe I used to respect you.'

'You don't respect me but you respect _that_?! He was a _DEATH EATER_!'

'Key word being _was_! I'll bet that he wouldn't feel emasculated by my successful career! Yes, I noticed! I know you struggled as an auror. I know it was too painful after everything we went through. I understood. I supported your choice to join George in the shop. I knew you needed laughter and light. But I didn't care that I earned more than you, that I had more success than you, that Harry soared to the top of the ranks while you worked behind a till in Diagon Alley. That never mattered to me! It only ever mattered to you! You could never see past your own damn insecurities to be proud of what I achieved!'

'When the hell did this become about me?!'

'You always make it about you, I figured I'd just skip right ahead to that part and save you the bloody trouble!'

'No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to change the subject away from _you_ exposing _my_ babies to that dangerous influence!'

'Do you even hear yourself? When did they stop being _our_ children? I am their _mother_. If you think that their health and well-being isn't at the forefront of _everything_ I do, then you clearly don't know _me_.'

'No. I clearly don't.' Ron stormed down the driveway, leaving Hermione spluttering in rage.

'You didn't punch _him_ in the face,' Draco observed, lounging in the doorway.

'I've grown up since then,' Hermione sighed.

'So I've noticed...' Draco winked at her and looked her up and down with exaggerated slowness.

Hermione was horrified to realise she was blushing, then with some amusement she noticed that Draco was too. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'I'd offer to hex him, but I'm pretty well acquainted with how well you can do that yourself, so I know you've got it covered.' He smiled encouragingly at Hermione, who was looking tearful. 'Thank you, by the way. For sticking up for me. Not many people do that, you know, ever.'

'Well, sure,' Hermione shrugged. 'I trust you not to hurt my children. I wouldn't let you within a hundred miles of them if I didn't.'

'And I respect that. Just like I respect the fact that you can, and have, break my nose or hex me a hundred different, miserable ways if you so choose.'

Hermione smiled weakly.

'Come on, let's go get that cuppa and go to the park,' Draco gently led her back into the house. 'Hey, just think, at least all the fighting took care of that awkward silence we had going on when me and Scorpius first arrived...'


	16. Discrimination

Chapter 16

Hermione and Draco sat in front of the fireplace in Hermione's living room, sipping mugs of hot chocolate while Rose snored quietly on the sofa. Despite all their bickering, Rose and Scorpius had a lot of fun playing at the park in the cold, December air, then had headed back to Hermione's house to warm up. Rose had fallen asleep for her afternoon nap halfway through a Disney film, but Scorpius was entranced by the TV and was still staring in wonder at the dancing animation.

'This is all looking good,' Draco said, putting down the pieces of parchment he had been reading. 'You've got everything ready, so what you waiting for?'

'I've been working on this so long, I want it to be perfect. I feel like I've just gone one shot at getting this Act passed by the Ministry. If the case isn't strong enough...' Hermione sighed.

Hermione, you practically revolutionised the Ministry already. You were a driving force behind getting non-humans representing _themselves_ in the Ministry. You've essentially eradicated blood-status discrimination. You've fought to get fair treatment for House Elves. Why would this be any different?'

'How do you know I was part of the teams working on all those things? You're not in my department, you're not even on my floor!'

'I keep an eye on the people turning the world upside down, that way I don't get tipped over with it! So, what's the problem? What are you so afraid of?'

'I don't want to let them down.' Hermione looked sadly up at the photos above her fireplace.

'Who?' Draco tried to see who drew her gaze, but couldn't see them properly from where he sat.

'Remus, Tonks and Teddy. I owe it to them all. Remus was such a good man, full of so much love, despite everything. I owe it to his son, and I need to honour his memory...'

'Well, there's what you're missing. You've got all the facts, the figures, the main aspects of the case for ending discrimination against werewolves, but now you need to put a face to it all. Humanise them. Get someone up there to talk about Professor Lupin, about everything he did, everything that made him who he was. Hell, get his son up there to talk about his dad. Humanise him and everyone afflicted with lycanthropy until the Ministry's heart bleeds with the injustice of it all!'

'You're quite the smooth talker when you want to be, do you want to be the spokesperson?'

'Me?' Draco scoffed. 'Sure, if you want the whole thing to go up in flames! You may as well throw all this work on the fire now and save yourself the hassle. I'm not exactly the best character reference...'

'Why do you do that? Put yourself down so much, all the time?'

'I'm just realistic. I'm Draco Malfoy – Slytherin, bully, and Death Eater. I come from a family of infamous Dark Wizards and pro-pure blood elitists. I let an army of Death Eaters into Hogwarts and Dumbledore was killed. It was meant to be at my hand, no less. My home was literally the Dark Lord's HQ. I spent three years in Azkaban after the war. Half my family have been there at one time or another. I'm not the world's most favourite person!'

'You were a child! You were just a kid, dragged into a terrible situation and trying to protect his family!'

'Even before that I was an absolute douche, though. I bullied you mercilessly, why are you trying to defend me right now? I don't deserve it!'

'You were just repeating the vile beliefs you had been grown up with. Hogwarts was meant to be a place of education but at no point did anyone try to overcome those prejudices you held! We arrived, having each been raised in a certain way, then we were segregated into houses that did _nothing_ to teach us that those beliefs might be flawed! Everyone just turned away from the Slytherins - at eleven years old a quarter of the school was written off and labelled as "bad guys". You were all put into a house together, shunned by the rest of us, which just further reinforced all the things you had all grown up thinking! How could you learn otherwise when no-one bothered to teach you?!'

Hermione was breathing heavily, her face flushed with indignation. Draco stared at her, speechless.

'Everyone spent so much time and energy helping Harry to make the right choices, even when those were the hard one, but at what point were you ever given a choice? Really? When did anyone try and help you?!'

'Dumbledore did try, he knew the task I'd been given and I think he did try and help me...'

'Great! So when you were almost of age, someone finally tried to stage an intervention, by which point you were in so deep it was a bit too damn late! You aren't even sure if he did try and help, you just said you "think" he tried to help you! He was so damn concerned with your soul at that point, but what about your mind and your heart in all the years leading up to that? What about the rest of Slytherin? What was ever done to help you all?! You know, in the Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin children were put in the dungeons because they didn't want to fight, they were scared and wanted to believe to Voldemort when he offered everyone clemency if they handed over Harry, just one boy, in the face of hundreds. People boo-ed them! Children! For not wanting to go and fight against their parents for Merlin's sake! How twisted is that?!'

'Um...' Draco looked thoroughly shell-shocked. 'So, you're taking on Hogwarts as your next project...?'

'They're still a separate entity, independent from the Ministry, so I don't actually have the jurisdiction. Minerva and Neville are doing a pretty great job, though. It's like a whole new school these days. So many teachers have retired over the last few years that it's a quite a young staff nowadays and they've brought a lot of new ideas.'

They fell silent for a few minutes. Draco still reeling from the intensity of Hermione's defence of him and his Hogwarts house. He never thought he would see the day! He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful her eyes had been when they flashed with righteous fervour.

'Sooo,' Draco tried to distract himself from such thought. 'Are you going to ask Teddy if he'll help be a spokesperson for the Lycanthropy Anti-Discrimination Act?'

'I can't ask a 10 year old to stand up in front of the Ministry...'

'Why not? It's his dad we're talking about here, I think you should ask him. He deserves to make that choice himself.'

'I'll talk to Andromeda about it...' Hermoine looked unconvinced.

'I don't still think those things, just so you know. And I am sorry for how I treated you.'

'I know.' Hermione smiled brightly at Draco, and he smiled shyly back.

Damn, she was so pretty when she smiled like that.


	17. Update Move

Hello everyone!

just to let you know, I've moved over to Wattpad ( user/CharliEmAlO) as I find the interface more usable. If you're interested in reading more of my fanfiction, please check them out there! I've been expanding the stories I have on here, with editing & shuffling things around, as well writing new ones!

Thank you for your interest, I love hearing from my readers & getting constructive feedback.

Hope to hear from you soon, and sorry for any inconvenience!

All the best,

Charli

Update: I see a few people have commented that they can't find this on WattPad. I'm sorry! Here's a link directly (I hope) to 'Broken': my. /UiNb/DIl0LIDKvF

Just in case, here's a link to my WattPad account: user/CharliEmAlO


End file.
